


Reunion

by zestyradish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Confrontations, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Healing, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned ConnorEatsPants, Mentioned Schlatt, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Rival Relationship, Subscribe to Technoblade, Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), Trauma, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i revised it a bit LMAO, mentioned Skeppy, tommy is facing his fears pogchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyradish/pseuds/zestyradish
Summary: re·un·ion/rēˈyo͞onyən/nounan instance of two or more people coming together again after a period of separation.Tommy and Techno stumbled across Dream, who anticipated their arrival by the portal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work I’ve ever posted on A03 so criticism and comments would be appreciated! This fanfic was based on one of Tommy’s stream where he and Techno did meet Dream by the portal after they took Connor hostage (lol). 
> 
> Majority of the dialogue comes from the stream, but I hope that through my writing, it will make this fanfic and the Dream SMP storyline, as a whole, more enjoyable.
> 
> Happy reading!

**_Note: This fanfic does contain Dream SMP spoilers, I advise to be updated on the current lore so it doesn’t seem confusing._**

Techno and Tommy knew they weren’t the best at stealth, at least, Tommy thought they both sucked at it. But Techno would say otherwise if he didn’t take him under his care two weeks ago, could he be blamed for finding an ash and debris-covered Tommy living meters beneath his house, with a bell in hand? Techno supposed it wouldn’t be too hard to share his wisdom with Tommy, which he somewhat regretted, but would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Tommy’s company. He even made a nickname for him: Mr. Problem, because of how trouble followed him everywhere.

It even followed them on their way back from New L’Manburg.

“Hi Dream.” Tommy greeted but remained still. His face showed no emotion yet his eyes were shaking, Techno could see it, even the way he said those two words. His voice was thin, powerless, and small in comparison to Dream’s “Hello.”, which was self-assured, calm, and confident more than anything. His posture was proper and he stood a few feet across them, his hand rested on the side of the obsidian portal.

Prior to speaking to Dream, Tommy gave him golden enchanted apples and forced potions down his throat because the situation could’ve gone both ways: violently or diplomatic. In hopes of de-escalating the situation, Techno waved at Dream, saying, “So… how’s it going?” After seconds of silence, the green-clothed man ignored his greetings and averted his attention towards Tommy, whose skin and face were painted with faded scars.

“If I remember correctly,” Dream paused, looking around the land he’s built and grown from the ground, he pointed his index finger downwards. “you’re not supposed to be here, Tommy.” He lowered his head and stepped forward. Tommy, in return, took a step back. Techno raised an eyebrow, but laid his arm on the teenager’s shoulder to help him calm down, followed by a loud whisper meant to tease Dream. “Tommy, don’t be scared. He doesn’t have a house.”

Techno didn’t fear Dream, he already knew what he was the moment they formed an alliance during the peak of Schlatt’s administration. Safe to say, they were almost like friends. Many people were afraid of Dream because in reality, he was the overlord. Despite who the current president of L’Manburg is, he was the one who truly ruled the land. But the anarchistic knew the god better than his lover. Dream was a sore loser who needed to be better and have more than others. Techno used that to his advantage as he looked back at Dream and idealized the reaction the green bastard held behind that cracking mask of his. He expected Dream to show reaction as he did in their last interaction, where Techno took an opportunity and distracted Dream by making fun of his lack of shelter. He stalked the green man from the shadows as he built a dirt and cobblestone house, which only ended in a big crater.

As Tommy was about to ask a question, Dream cut him off. “Tommy, I have one of your discs back. I got it from Skeppy.” The discs. The one thing he cares about besides his friends. Those discs had been passed around so much like an endless trade that he shook and tilted his head in disbelief. “No, you don’t.” The pitch of Dream’s voice lowered with a reply. “Yeah, I do.”

Tommy needed reassurance, “No bullshitting. Do you actually have my discs?” He stepped forward but Dream remained at where he stood. The green man nodded, “I do. I have one of them. I don’t have it on me right now, but it’s with me.” Tommy turned to Techno and whispered, “Techno, Tubbo has the other…” The anarchist lowered his bow with a question, “Are there two discs?” After spending time with him for two weeks, Tommy expected him to get at least a gist of what was happening between him and his wars with Dream.

“There are two discs: Mellohi and Cat, those are the only ones I want. Once I’ve got them every conflict in this land comes to an end because that’s kind of where it all began. As you said, I’m Mr. Problem.” Tommy explained. Trouble did follow him everywhere he went, which is why Techno even made that nickname for him. “That’s true,” Techno replied.

The two turned their heads to face Dream once more. They’ve finally set aside one of the thousand small talks they’ve had about his discs. All it is left is for Tommy to face the masked green man that stood alone. For a moment, he reminisced about his time in Logsteadshire. The time he spent sacrificing the bit of power and strength he had left for Dream to bury it beneath the ground and cover it with TNT. The time he sat around and mined everything he could until it all fell into Dream, who wore fingerless gloves. Tommy always wondered how he managed to get them clean despite all the blood he’s got on his hands.

Tommy breathed, “Why are you… you screwed me over, Dream.” His faltering voice spoke out and he took a step forward. The masked man remained still and replied, “I did not—“

“You manipulated me,” Tommy said. If he were honest, Techno was proud. He always told stories from his time in Logsteadshire and how much he had to endure until the house Ghostbur created was destroyed by the man himself. At that moment, Tommy thought he was about to die. He could still remember his hands gripping onto everything he worked for that wasn't destroyed. The built-up beast of anger has finally released itself.

Dream shook his head, “Tommy, I was the only person who visited you. _I_ was your only friend.” He’s done it again. Tommy’s heard of this before, and he was tired of it. He answered back, “But- but you were terrible!” Dream stepped forward, “No, you betrayed _me_! You came here, you’re not supposed to be here. You left, and now you’re here, and you’re causing problems. As far as I’ve heard, you had a hostage!”

Tommy didn’t bother to deny it as he faced Techno, “Yeah, we did.” Techno responded. “That’s true.” The hostage was Connor, who despite having been freed minutes ago, ended up dead minutes later prior to meeting Dream. Tommy turned his head and whispered to Techno. “I need to get back my discs, so we can put an end to all of this—“ The green man tried to interrupt Tommy but he continued, his voice was no longer a whisper. “This all— you were the only one that visited me because you know what, Dream? I’m the only one that goes against you. And you know what? I think you’re scared of me.” 

Techno’s gaze at Tommy moved towards Dream’s, his pastel pink eyes stared through the mask. “I think you’re scared of me. I think that’s what it was about; Containing me.” Tommy said without a hint of fear in his voice. Dream ignored the monologue targeted towards him and began approaching them. “Listen. You’re going to come with me,” Dream said, as he grabbed onto Tommy’s sleeve, ready to drag him, “or I’m going to burn your disc.”

As Dream attempted to take Tommy, whose feet stayed still on the blackstone ground, Techno grabbed Dream’s arm and pushed his grasp away from Tommy. “Well, that’s going to be a bit of a problem, Dream. Because this guy’s with me.” From behind, Tommy could be seen with a big smile plastered across his face, and the blue in his eyes shone brighter than the clear sky. Dream looked at the prideful teenager behind Techno and asked, “Are you sure, Techno?”

Techno looked behind him, “I am sure. He is my business partner, and we’re working for our mutual benefit right now. So I can’t really have you take him away before I complete my objectives— before I get my revenge. Unless, of course… you want to call on that favor.” The shift in Tommy was evident as his smile faded and he raised an eyebrow. “What favor?” Techno ignored him while Dream hummed. Tommy stepped forward and tried to form questions from his stuttering, they continued to pay no attention to him as Dream replied. “I think I’ll… I have something in mind for that later. So I’ll keep it, as long as you’re sure.” Techno nodded. “Alright.”

Dream began to walk past the two and down the broken blackstone stairs that led to the community house. “Alright, you’re good for now, Tommy.” He turned around and pushed the tip of his netherite sword down on Dream’s slightly damaged netherite chestplate. “Get away from us, and don’t you ever come back.” Tommy said as he walked away, Techno came closer to Dream with a snarky remark, “Yeah, go back to your cardboard house!”

It was as if all of Dream’s defenses had retaliated, “What the hell is— I have a house!” He raised his voice against Techno, who let out a burst of roaring laughter. “It’s a— okay, you’ll see.” He pointed his finger to Techno in an attempt to not look flustered in front of his rivals. Tommy couldn’t help but also be amused as he witnessed two people bicker like children, pretty ironic because they often taunted him for being a child. Techno replied dismissively and he walked away from Dream, “Yeah yeah.”

He thought it was over with, but Tommy approached Dream once more and said, “Y’know what, Dream?” Their eyes locked for a moment, “ **Go fuck yourself.** ” and there was no hint of fear in Tommy’s blue ones. All there was is contempt and disgust, his eyebrows knitted as his eyes stared down on his cracking mask before he and Techno entered the portal leading home.

Tommy let out a big breath of relief as they entered the Nether. He cheered and screamed with excitement as they both walked down the arrowed path, “Techno, I totally just said that, dude! If I could have told myself a week ago, I would have been telling Dream to go fuck himself, holy crap!” Tommy happily skipped through the narrow wooden log that hovered meters high from the lava below.

Techno continued to walk and a curve formed on the side of his lips, “It feels good, doesn’t it?” Tommy gave a reply that could be heard throughout the ends of this Nether, “Yeah! I don’t even care about this lava!” He looked down on the lava once more like he did before, but Techno retraced his steps and rested one of his hands on Tommy’s shoulder. “Yeah— well, I mean, you should probably not fall.”

Tommy would have listened to him, but he didn’t afford to care as he threw his belongings to Techno and said with confidence, “Watch this.” He leaped.

Weeks ago, he remembered how his knees ached when he kneeled on the obsidian surface that prevented his fall. The lava was the only thing brighter than golden enchanted apples, Tubbo, Ghostbur. The lava was his only escape from Dream. But now, he didn’t need to escape from anyone. The shackles of despair had been gripping onto him long enough, and he needed to melt them away with his fears in the lava. He didn’t need to escape. 

Tommy was free now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is the first work I’ve ever posted on A03, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Don’t forget to leave a kudos, a comment, or feedback on what I can improve on! :DD
> 
> my twt: @3NBYPE4RLS


End file.
